The pleides sister pranks
by areyousiriuslysirius
Summary: Hermione,Ginny and Luna are best friends with a love for pranks , mix that in with a lot of rulebreaking their broken hearts and a fierce determination to fix everything and save the people they love ... the end result? going back through time ,their motto "for the love of all things funny" a tale of determination,loyalty and friendship HG/SB LL/SS GW/RL JP/LE read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:this is my first fanfiction and i am younger than most writers so pleeeaaasee no flames, i would really like to know what you think of my writing style and constructive criticism is more than welcome. This story will only continue if i have enough readers and reviews so I am probably gonna write a few chapters and see how it goes from there, possible hermione/sirius pairing and luna/snape and ginny/remus but im not s sure tell me what you think. THx

DISCLAIMER:

me:can you keep a secret?

reader:yeah sure so what is it?

me:I don't actually own harry potter

reader:well I don't really know if ill be able to... but ill try

me:phew thank goodn...

reader:HAHAHA SHE DOESNT EVEN OWN HARRY POTTER!

Draco Malfoy:LOL HAHA THE WEASLEYS WILL BE GLAD TO KNOW THAT THERE IS ACTUALLY SOMEONE OUT THERE THATS POORER THAN EVEN THEM HAHAHAHA

me:oh the humiliation!

* * *

Hermione sat in the griffindor common room fuming about what ron said to her at dinner this evening,she was engrossed in a book called time travel spells by albus Dumbledore, it was left for Hermione in dumbledores will or more specifically in the room of requirement , earlier that day Hermione needed a place to meet up with the pleides sisters to plan their début but that story is not for this moment right now Hermione was too engrossed in her book that she didn't even see or hear her two best friends as of late, you see Harry and ron were too busy with auror training to hang around with Hermione anymore it was like she never even existed for them and then goes and accuses me of...her thoughts were interrupted with the voice of Ginny Weasley ,

Ginny weasley had grown into a beautiful young woman ,her fiery red hair that reached the middle of her back swayed from side to side each time she walked ,and now that she was no longer dating harry she could make the most of her freedom by going to nightclubs every hogsmeade weekend and coming home with a horrible hangover the next day ,Hermione suspected that it was her own way of mourning freds death and getting on with her life and whenever Hermione would dare to bring the subject up Ginny would fix her a hard glare and reply with a "I am made of tougher stuff hermione ,that has nothing to do with anything" so she would leave her alone but Hermione knew that she just needed her time and space to accept and mourn freds death.

"hey Hermione don't worry about ron hes just being a prat ,you know ron always blames other people for his own mistakes ,it's not your fault that he and Harry are too busy training to be aurors to see you ,its their loss anyway for not being able to prioritize between their job and their own best friend"before I had the chance to express my thanks Luna cut in "there's no need to thank us herms ,that's what friends are for after all"she said in a soft voice.

Long gone was the airy happy-go-lucky eccentric luna they used to know ,now she was replaced with a quiet less airy version of herself ,she was more linked in with reality but that doesn't mean that she didn't every so often spout random facts about Nargles and crumple horned snorekacks. in appearance she had filled out and was a real head turner with her dirty blonde hair and kind features,lunas father had died saving luna from a death eater called Avery ,his last words to her were "live my luna, ill be happy with your mother now, i love you"she was grief ridden for weeks afterwards and didn't do anything only sleeping and occasionally eating , she had finally gotten over it but she still had a haunted look in her eyes, not unlike Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione was probably the best catch there was out there,she had it all , the brains the beauty the skill and the power,Hermione was in fact the brightest witch of her age , there was no denying hair no longer resembled a rat's nest and now fell in silky smooth curls all the way down her back and her face had sharp but beautiful features and her lips were cherry red in colour and had a soft look to nobody noticed save her friends who gave her space was that there was a deep sadness and grief tearing away at her heart despite her outward façade of calm coolness that she wore to deflect suspicion, after she had obliviated her parents they were tracked down by death eaters and when Hermione had finally found out their location she found them bloody and broken ,bleeding from the crucatious curse and finished off with avada kedavra ,thinking about this made her resist the urge to get sick.

Hermione thanked them anyway "thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without yous"

Ginny smirked at that and replied "you would probably be wallowing in your own self pity"

I had to smile at that, then she added in a softer,gentler tone "we will always be there for each other ,pleides girls, always"

* * *

A/N:Next chappie is out either tomorrow or the day after so you will have to stick around for the fun to begin! MARAUDER TROUBLE YAAY im crazy about them my fav character is Sirius YAAY there will probably be a lot of him... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEEAAAAASSEE no flames cuz that will be meaaaaan if you don't like don't read although im sure the next few chapters will be better.


	2. New Girls In Town

**A/N: On to the next chapter, this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer Opalbrat! thanks for the first review ,it was the only review ,aww I know poor me ,you can do better than that but then again so can I .PLEEEEEAASSEEE REVIEW ,believe it or not I like reviews almost as much as I like draco malfoy ... correction DRACO MALFOY IS THE BEST... enjOoOoy**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Sirius:I own the harry potter series!**

**Hermione: are you siriusly Sirius **

**Sirius: why yes, yes I am**

**peter Pettigrew: about which bit ... are you serious or Sirius... I'm confused now**

**everyone else:HAHAHAHAHA**

**narrator:peter ears rival the weasleys hair colour!**

**ginnyweasley:OI ... **

**Hermione:so which one is it?**

**Sirius:I'm not serious but I am Sirius!**

**narrator:everyone gets as confused as peter does on a normal day**

**petter Pettigrew:what is it pick on peter day?**

**everyone else:YES YOU TRAITOR**

**peter Pettigrew in a meek voice:oh**

**Bottom line I do NOT own harry potter! jk Rowling does unfortunately...ok not so unfortunately cuz she is AWESOME.**

Only the next day when Hermione woke up did she remember the book that dumbledore left her,was dumbledore suggesting that they really should go back in time to change things for the better or did he merely think that she would enjoy this book? But no, it wasnt like dumbledore to do such a thing, it must have meant something ,and what time would they visit anyway? Maybe when tom riddle was a student here at hogwarts, then she decided that she could only find out one way ... to pay dumbledore a visit.

The headmistress's office was strictly off limits without permission from a member of staff and Hermione didn't think that professor Mcgonagall would let her in to have a chat with a portrait about changing the very fabrics of time ... but oh well Hermione thought gleefully ,well have to set up a distraction...

you see Ginny,Luna and Hermione were part of a pranking group called the pleides sisters,it was Luna who came up with the name one night after an exhausting day of auror training. They were camping in the forest of dean a few months after Death Eaters attacked the burrow and burnt down what many people thought of as a second home ,Mr and Mrs Weasley only just managed to get out on time with the twins Ginny and Ron ,and evade the trio were in a clearing not far from camp when Luna spoke

"its beautiful you know"she commented in a very luna ish voice airy and distant.

"Fred and George used to show me the names of different stars back at the burrow, near that small pond in the backyard" Ginny said in a choked voice,she still found it really hard to let go of the place where she drew her first drawing of Harry up in her room, how naïve she was back then.

Hermione felt the need to add in her own personal tid bit too ."Me my mum and my dad used to go camping right here in the forest of dean,"her voice sounded like she was holding back sobs of grief and longing.

"My dad- used to light a f-fire and w-we wou-would roast marsh-mar-marshmallows"by now her body was heaving from silent sobs,but she wasnt done yet.

"My -m-mother us-used t-to si-sing ca-camp-campfire songs wi-with me"she now had a hold of herself"they dont-they wouldn't remember a thing about it now"she said coldly with a hint of bitterness.

Luna and Ginny were now turned towards her mouths gaping,she had seldom if not ever talked about her life at home or what had happened to her parents for that matter.

Then luna,the gentle girl she was suggested it "I think since we all have precious memories to do with stars and all that ,we should call our little club something to do with stars, so that well never forget these memories but cherish them, Alright?" she asked

Me and Ginny nodded mutely liking the idea from the very start.

Hermione ever the know it all had then suggested they call themselves the pleides sisters for future pranks in the making, like their own signature of sorts, like the marauders and such.

the pleides sisters means the seven daughters of Atlas and Pleione, and frankly Hermione just thought it was cool ,pleides also means flock of doves, which was ironic really since their animagi were doves, They each needed a name so hermione became Merope Ginny became Elektra and Luna chose Alkyone. These were the names of some of the seven sisters of pleides.

That was the day the plaides sisters got together **"Not together, like THAT,for all perverted people :)"**

But a lot has happened since then.

By now both Ginny and Lune were awake and listening intently to what Hermione had to say

"Dumbledore left this book to me, in the room of requirement"

she showed them the title

"you don't think he wanted us to-to go back in time do you?" asked an astonished Luna

"I don't know but it says that if we do we wont be able to come back to our own time,which means that we have to build ourselves a new life"

Ginny looked excited at this prospect and immediately lit up "We could save everyone from this war dying!"

Hermione knew that Ginny was thinking of Fred and if that's what it took to save ANYONE Hermione knew that she would do it in a heartbeat.

Luna was quiet but when she spoke she sounded curious "how far back do we need to go?"

Hermione contemplated this question ,to be honest she wasnt so sure when they needed to alter the timeline"I dont know that either but there's someone I can ask,that's why I called you in the first place"

Ginny and Luna looked thoughtful for a second "Oh I know Dumbledore! ,he can help us" remarked Luna

Ginny looked confused for a second "but isn't he dead?" and then "Oh the portrait!,the one in the headmistress's office!"

"yes Ginny that one, but I need a way to get there without getting in trouble"

"I KNOW" said Luna, then quieter"me and Ginny will set off decoy detonators in the great hall at dinner and the headmistress will have to stay to try to figure out who did it and then we could ask peeves to slow her down if she somehow put them out,but these new ones george has made are meant to last at least an hour or so"

"That is brilliant Luna!" "ok so when should we do this" Hermione thought the earlier the better right? "I think today will be good, you know you can ask for decoy detonators in the room of requirement, just think of them,you know the drill"

* * *

Later on that day at dinner Hermione was anxious she Luna and Ginny had packed a few things to take with them if they decided to go including a large supply of weasleys wizard wheezes ,and essentials and by that she meant make up clothes both fancy and casual and a few things to remind them of home.

"Ok"she heard Luna whisper ,"we have it under control" Hermione excused herself from the table and said that she needed the loo. Once she was outside the great hall she started running ,thinking of different possible candy answers.

When she got there she was panting "le-lemon drops - cockroach clusters-,cola bottles-, chocolate cake, tafee tofees" at that the gargoyles parted giving her entrance to the office.

"Finally" she muttered to herself and went in

Dumbledore was in his portrait smiling serenely when she entered but before she could say anything he spoke over his half-moon spectacles

"Ah Miss Granger I cannot say that I am surprised to see you ,because I did expect you to come and ask questions about your mission" and as an afterthought he added "Decoy Detonators,how creative"

Hermione was rendered speechless "ho-how did you know?"

"Hogwarts has always been a mysterious castle" he answered simply.

of course! never expect a straight answer from dumbledore! she laughed in her head **(is that possible?).**

"professor dumbledore how many years do we go back and what do we change?"

'My dear twenty years should do it and ... change what you think needs changing"

"ok but what do we say,sir"

"Honesty is the best policy , whatever you do ,do not tell any lies or else they will doubt you"

"who is they ,sir" "what do you mean"

"you will see me in this past and you will also see a lot of familiar faces as well" he said mysteriously.

"remember miss Granger ,honesty ... now you must be off the headmistress is on her way"

he winked and I took that as my cue to leave "bye proffesor, see you soon"

* * *

Ginny,Luna and Hermione were in the middle of the room of requirement , they had transformed it into a large open space with extra clothes ,stacked in neat piles in bags

they had a look around and thought up of different clothes that they would need and Hermione was ready to perform the spell that would transport them twenty years into the past ,all they had to do was bind the bags to them with a spell and say

"a chur orainn fiche bliain san am atá caite" it was an Irish incantation and would take them twenty years into the past.

"Here we go"

"a chur orainn fiche bliain san am atá caite"

Suddenly the ground was shaking and then there was a sick feeling like going on a portkey and they landed ,they were fine albeit feeling a bit queasy,they had landed in the middle of the entrance hall, it looked quite the same,nothing looked much different to the Hogwarts they knew. All the students were now wide awake and it looked like a younger version of their late headmaster WAS making a speech, Hermione's eyes locked onto silvery grey ones ,she recognised the group straight away.

The Marauders

Ginny was the one to break her out of her reverie "Looks like were the new Girls in town"

**A/N: I reeeaaalllly need some reviews now cuz i dunno what to think ,do you like, meh, is there anything i can change ,is the grammar bad,cuz im not using ****a beta , It will only take a few seconds people! Sympathize ... OK hoped you liked it! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok thanks to all the people who put this story on alert/favorite and to all the people that reviewed YOU ROCK (hugs and kisses) except for 8tentacled cat and yes I know who you are and no it was not painfully obvious at first I was gonna pm you and accuse you of writing to the wrong person but I guess thanks for being my beta as long as you do not bore my readers with your awful notes, that is all.**

**EnjOoOoy**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**loud misersble sobs can be heard.**

**_hawkysquawky: _why are you crying?**

**_snarkybarky:_ be-because I j-just fou-found out TH-THAT I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER WAAAA**

**_hawkysquawky: _that IS terrible!**

**crying can be heard from both parties**

**I do NOT own harry potter.. I do not own my own room.**

she knew she was in trouble, this wasnt supposed to happen ,they weren't supposed to end up in the middle of the great hall, of that she was sure.

Now all of the students were staring at them with thinly veiled curiosity. She glanced at the marauders, Sirius winked at her, she rolled her eyes,this was the Sirius she knew. James potter, surprisingly or not so surprisingly was staring at the head girl with a lovestruck expression on his face, Remus was looking at...Ginny weasley?, Hmm she thought, this could get interesting, Pettigrew was for some odd reason looking at her with a ... dare she say dreamy expression? She mentally shivered... it was unhealthy for her to have such disgusting thoughts so early in the morning ,and just after eating breakfast too!.She scoured the great hall for more familiar faces and surely enough their former potions professor was looking at them, okay maybe he was only looking at Luna... wait what? Why is he looking at luna, ugh how sick. Beside him was a handsome looking boy with platinum blonde hair and cold blue eyes, he did not look too interested with them and instead opting to pick at his breakfast and sending winks to a blushing narcissa black, Hermione gasped at the next face she saw, it was Bellatrix black, her hair was not as wild as it was when hermione last saw her that fateful day at Malfoy manor... her face wasnt as deranged looking either although it was clear that she bore the dark mark.

As if sensing her panic and discomfort Ginny decided to speak again this time, out loud,"Professor Dumbledore, how nice it is to see you, may we-" here she pointed at me and Luna "speak to you after you finish your delightful speech, do accept our apology for interrupting you" Dumbledore smiled and the twinkle in his eye intensifies tenfold before he resumed " There is nothing to forgive my dear girl-" then he turned to the students as a whole "as you have probably guessed, the seventh years have discussed between themselves the possibility of having a prank war"

at this both the pleides and the marauders grinned.

The majority of the slytherin table looked at the griffindors warily and the rest looked too scared to look at their rivals (Severus).

"However, as much as I would like to host this surely amusing event, I must insist that all practical jokes are in no way harmful or cruel" at this he glanced meaningfully at the slytherin table in general and then at the marauders who saluted in response.

"Now I wish you all a wonderful breakfast, and good day!"

The headmaster then turned to them with a questioning look mixed with curiosity in his eyes.

"sir" Luna started off once they were a safe distance away from the great hall. "could we please take this to a more private place?"

"As you wish miss?"

"Lovegood, Luna Lovegood"

"I was not aware that the Lovegoods had any living relatives?" he replied as if asking for further explanation.

"That sir is what we need to talk to you about"

"I see"

they walked down the many halls in relative silence every minute or so making small talk about insignificant things such as the weather.

When they reached the gargoyles guarding the entrance to the headmasters office Dumbledore gave the password (which was chocolate orange) and they entered.

Not much had changed and it looked relatively the same although there was more things on the shelves of the future than there was now.

"Where to begin" thought Hermione, after all the older dumbledore from the portrait told her to tell the truth... The start it is then.

"Professor we've been sent here by your future self" at this dumbledore raised his eyebrows, not in disbelief but in curiosity.

"In our time 1980, there were many... unfortunate events that called for drastic measures such as changing the timeline for the better"

"we came here asking you for places in your seventh year so that we may continue with our task"

"My dears I do not doubt you but I must insist that you give me a few memories as evidence of what you are saying". He handed Hermione an empty vial to undoubtedly conjure her memories in and gave her a nod.

Hermione thought of the memories needed... The final battle, Voldemorts rise to power, their search for horcruxes, the muggleborn registration commission, and of Harry potters role in it all, she also thought of how peter betrayed James and Lily potter and of Severus snape and his work as a spy for the order in Voldemorts ranks.

She handed the vial back to him and as he plunged into the pensieve she couldn't help but thinking if this was the right decision after all.

When he emerged with a grave look on his face he spoke with sympathy and understanding in his eyes, "do what you must, but I warn you James potter will not take kindly to you accusing his friend of being a death eater, so you must earn his trust before revealing where you are from and why you are here, although James and his friends are bright and they will notice that something strange is going on"

The trio nodded their heads before Luna decided to speak "professor, when might we be able to start going to lessons?"

"I shall call our head boy and girl to take you to griffindor tower, although you must be well acquainted with the castle by now" he said, his eyes shining in amusement and mirth.

"You shall need a cover story, you can keep your first names and as for Hermione, you can be my niece and Luna and Ginny can be my god-daughters how does that sound?"

"that sounds great professor"

"So" Ginny started, "Hermione here is now Hermione dumbledore and what about Luna and I?"

"hmm" he hummed for a second longer before reaching a decision, "how about Ginny Reeves and Luna peirson", Ginny and Luna nodded at the names in satisfaction, they sounded cool enough.

"Pardon me for sounding blunt but do you have any money girls?"

Hermione was the one to answer, "yes sir, when we were on the run I had us all withdraw all our savings from Gringotts bank, but we need to open new accounts soon"

"of course, and if you are in need of any money after all, please do not hesitate to ask me, after all you are my niece and god-daughters"

"thank you sir" they said and waited while dumbledore flooed the head boy and girls dormitory.

* * *

James was having a lousy day, he had just asked Lily Evans out... again, and she had said no... again. His musings were interrupted with a whack, "OI padfood why did you have to be so violent, you could have just asked if you wanted the almighty James Potters attention!" he smirked arrogantly at his friend only to receive another hit to the head with the marauders map.

Sirius ignored his comment and went on, "did you see those hot chicks that materialised in the great hall, I have my eye on one" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "after all who can resist this" he added making a show of pointing to himself and putting on a charming smile, one that he believed could woo any woman except Lily Evans, but he wasnt interested in her anyway. Remus and Peter pretending that they were lovesick girls started giggling but James just smirked, "how many times do I have to say it Sirius" he said in a mock gentle tone "this" he pointed between him and Sirius, "wont work out" Remus and peter started laughing uncontrollably and Sirius pouted "but james baby, I LOVE YOU!" he clutched his heart in mock despair, "sorry I don't swing that way" at this Sirius pretended to faint falling to his knees in anguish and he was about to say something when-

"BLACK, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT" the group froze at that voice.

"SAVE YOUR DRAMATICS FOR PEOPLE WHO CARE, AND NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY!"

"Aww, lily flower we were just having some fun we meant no harm" here he looked at Sirius warningly "right Sirius" he was awarded with a noncommittal grunt from Sirius as he got up from the floor. "well make sure it does NOT happen again ok" and then "do not call me lily flower!" she said no longer shouting at them. James suddenly had an idea "it wont happen again if you go out with me" he said hoping that she'll take the bait... alas it was not meant to be, "potter"she started in a deadly calm voice "I will never ever ever ever ever ever" she poked him in the chest with each word "ever go out with you, you arrogant egotistical toerag!".

"alright alright Evans I get it" he said in a defeated voice

"better luck next time prongs!" he heard moony call out.

Lily sent a warning look at Remus and he instantly shrank back.

"Professor dumbledore wanted me to fetch you so that we can show the new griffindor seventh years around" she explained "he said that WE should take care of them for their first few weeks","that means the both of us will be seeing a lot of each other these weeks" james' face immediately lit up at the prospect of getting to spend more time with his lily flower "BUT" he heard "but, I wanted to lay out some ground rules, no asking me out or calling me stupid and annoying nicknames and NO interrupting my studying time, are we clear?" he nodded "yes ma'am crystal" she continued "now we have to go to the headmasters office to go and get the new girls, and please do NOT prank them or anything equally as horrid ok" he responded with "ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies" she was not happy to say the least "UGGH it was not a question it was an order do you understand?" "alright already, we're almost there anyway".

They had just turned the corner leading to the headmasters office, it looked like they were waiting for them in front of the gargoyles.

Lily put on a smile to cover her previous scowl and he did the same and started to introduce himself and Lily.

"Hello, im James Potter and this is Lily Evans"

Their mouths dropped open.

"Err well I'm Hermione dumbledore and my friends here are Luna Pierson and Ginny Reeves" Lily ignored James's introduction and went on to introduce them herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione,Luna and Ginny, I am the head girl Lily Evans and this is the head boy James Potter" she said the last name as if it were rolled in something smelly, and before Hermione could think she blurted out

"you're not too fond of him are you?" she blushed and looked away "im sorry It just looks like..." she trailed off, Luna and Ginny snickered.

"Its okay, and you are right he's the worlds biggest prat" before she could continue James broke in "anyway, were going to griffindor tower, it's where you'll be staying for the rest of the year".

And before Ginny could think any of it she replied "I know" he looked at her "you do?" he asked in disbelief, Hermione trying to cover her friends mistake up said "well you see uncle albus used to tell us loads of stories of Hogwarts when we were in Beauxbatons, right girls?"

they laughed nervously and agreed. "well then, we can introduce you to our friends, there's Marlene McKinnon and Alice Quinton and frank Longbottom ..."

the rest of her words were drowned out when they heard someone call out "Jamsie wamsie prongie wongie", then they could hear another voice "hey Sirius we should use that one more often", James's ears went bright red and they all snickered at his expense.

Then a boy appeared he was definitely Sirius, he had grey eyes and shaggy black hair he was tall and quite handsome... _wait,what? did I just call Sirius handsome,_ she slapped her forehead , unfortunately this did not go unnoticed by Ginny and Luna, she was probably in for it now.

"I am the handsome and utterly irresistible Sirius Black" then he pointed to Remus "this is Remus otherwise known as bookworm of the century" at this he received a punch from Remus and a dirty look "I am indeed Remus, don't believe anything he says about anyone because he's a liar, right Lily?"

"yep he lies about other people to make himself look good", before he could reply to that Ginny intervened "I am Ginny Reeves and this is Hermione dumbledore and Luna Pierson, pleased to make your acquaintance"

"your related to old dumby then are you?" Lily looked at him sharply, a look that clearly said 'you'll pay for this' but Hermione just laughed it off and replied "yes I am as you say related to old dumby".

"I think I just might like this one, has a sense of humour unlike you Evans" she shot him another dirty look.

Hermione thought that she just might like him too _uh where did that come from?_

_there's no denying its true _

_well..._

_see I knew it_

_stop sounding so smug!_

_well it is true _

_no need to sound so smug though _

_ok I know you like him, his dreamy hair and greyish blue eyes that you could get lost in forever..._

_ok we get the idea I LIKE HIM_

"Hermione are you ok?" Luna sounded concerned, "yeah just fine" she said as they entered griffindor common room.

She was dreading having to tell them her story, but she knew it would only be a matter of time.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter, I got a new beta yaaaay her nickname is squawks but really she's just 8tentacledcat, I know her from school... shes annoying.. except for when we talk about harry potter (AWESOME). I'm letting her write SHORT notes every time I post a new chapter but if you find her annoying im gonna FIRE her... okay maybe not. Shes not beta'd this chapter because she didn't find it on her email for some reason and the reason I didn't update is my sister used my laptop and somehow got it to make this loud annoying buzzing sound that wouldn't stop (dunno how she manages to break everything she gets her hands on) and then I kinda tookthebatteryout, guess that was the wrong thing to do, and I didn't open it for days because I was afraid it would blow up or something, today I was like what the hell could go wrong so I opened it and even though it was incredibly slow I managed to update yaaaaay. ps SORRRRYYYY.**

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT,SnArKy BaRkY.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	4. This means war

A/N : PLEEAASSEE don't kill me I've been on holidays so i couldn't update but here it is the next chapter of the pleides sister pranks thank you soooo much to all those who have put my story on favourites and alert it really means allot to me when i check my email and find emails from fanfiction yaaay, anyway im not going to bore you with a speech today and frankly its too late for me to make up a new disclaimer so im gonna say it now i unfortunately do not own harry potter or any of the characters i am merely a bookworm trying my hand at writing a fictional story from my all time favourite book ok ... EnJoOoOoY ... And pleeaaasseeee review. Reviews mean more updates! Plus i dont have the patience to proof read it right now so bear with me for this chapter

* * *

They all entered gryffindor tower and just as lily was about to speak luna took her wand out to deflect a jelly-leg curse aimed at them discreetly from sirius's direction, for a second he looked surprised, no-one had ever caught him before, no-one had ever caught the marauders out in their own game, except maybe mcgonagall, but that was all guesswork, very accurate guesswork, but still guesswork at that, the point was that the marauders were never caught... Period. He laughed convincingly and put up a face of, what looked like genuine approval but they all knew better... He was pissed. lily was now as red as a tomato and james looked like he was bracing himself for the worst of Lily's wrath, even though he did nothing. Hermione had an amused and even mocking face that screamed " pathetic loser ", Ginny tried and failed to cover up the trademark Weasley woman "revenge" face and luna was looking as dreamy as ever, but with a hint of amusement although nobody could mistake the dangerous glint in her eyes... This meant war. Sirius tried to cover his epic fail with a bit of flattery

"Luna... You have amazing reflexes ,just testing you out ya know, allot of students like to pull pranks and i was just making sure that you wouldn't get caught up in a curse like that... Hehe" . Sirius now looked uncomfortable and they could all see peter congratulating him on making up such a "believable lie" even though they all knew that the cover story was technically crap, James nudged peter in the side to save him (the marauders) further embarrassment hermione noticing the anger on the youngest Weasley's face decided to intervene "yeah right... Now lily can you show us to the seventh year dorms please" nobody could mistake the coldness in her voice and the fact that she was looking straight at Sirius as she said this,

Lily looked at her hesitantly but was relieved to see that hermione sent her a small smile of reassurance , for a few seconds it seemed like the temperature had just dropped a few degrees and after a bit lily said in an awkward voice " well lets be on our way then shall we?" And with that she looked swiftly at sirius as if saying " I'll deal with you later". They went up the stairs to the seventh year dormitory and were introduced by lily to the other girls but in hermiones opinion they looked like the kind of girls who only cared about hair and make up, in other words dimwits. Lily left them there after telling them that she had head girl duties to attend to but they all knew that she was going after sirius, serve him right and surely after only a few seconds they could hear shouting before someone silenced the room, she would have time to think about this later but for now she was going to go to sleep " goodnight luna, ginny" and before everything went black she heard a faint reply " goodnight hermione"

* * *

"." "." "." ".""."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."".".".".".". "."".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".(.""."" ."."."".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".)"."."."."."." .".".""."."."."."."."."."."".".".".".".".".".".

Hermione was angry... Really really angry. How could he try to curse them with jelly legs on the first day! The nerve of him to be so disrespectful, did he really think that it would be funny... Something to brag about . They would show him what pranks were really about since he was so confident in his abilities, yes she had a plan all she needed was a hair off Severus Snape's head and maybe a few off malfoys too... And don't forget the poly juice potion as well, Yes that should do the trick she thought, all kinds of possibilities whizzing through her brainy head, all she needed was the help of her fellow pleides sisters

* * *

Sirius was fuming, how dare they beat him at his own game, that stupid luna girl had deflected his curse as if it was nothing!? How did she do that? He rubbed the side of his head in frustration, It seems like they need to be taught their places he thought suddenly as he was struck with the most ingenious idea ever all he needed was a good illusion charm, some practice and possibly the help of moony and prongs (wormtail isn't much help) " hey prongs " he said with a wicked grin on his face " how about we show those girls their places? " James must have been thinking the same thing as he leaned over discussing different ideas for the charm in question all that was left was to convince moony to help them... If lily didn't get to him first he thought, it would take them at least a week to get ready, just then he heard an angry voice call out , he sighed waiting for the hurricane that was lily Evans' temper.

* * *

This Means War...

* * *

a/n : soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but i went on holidays and only just got back two days ago and immediately started going to school since then PLEASE FORGIVE ME anyway i do not know how often i can update but I will write in my spare time so expect once every two weeks? The chapters will be longer than this, the only reason that this chapter is short is because i wrote it just now and i didn't finish it because my mums yelling at me to go to bed cuz i have school. Pretty please tell me what you think in a review... It will only take a few seconds ( if its short) pleeeeeaaaaseee with cherries on top!


End file.
